


WPaRG Intermission: Wallace and Wilhelmina's Wedding

by chelonianmobile, idrilhadhafang, MultiFanGirlWickedPony, Writearoundchic



Series: WPaRG [31]
Category: Chicken Run (2000), Wallace & Gromit
Genre: F/M, Trans Female Character, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelonianmobile/pseuds/chelonianmobile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFanGirlWickedPony/pseuds/MultiFanGirlWickedPony, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writearoundchic/pseuds/Writearoundchic
Summary: Wedding planning fun with the Bride, her groom, and their friends and family.
Relationships: Mr. Tweedy (Chicken Run)/Wallace (Wallace & Gromit)
Series: WPaRG [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665667
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	WPaRG Intermission: Wallace and Wilhelmina's Wedding

It had all started with some tea.

Specifically, Edna and Wilhelmina’s weekly tea. Wilhelmina was clearly agitated; moping, too. And she should have known better then to show signs of either in front of Edna Mode.

“You seem tense, darling.”

Wilhelmina sighed. “No beating around the bush with you, is there?”

“So I’m right then.”

Wilhelmina sighed. “… Alright, maybe there is sommat bothering me.”

“Wedding troubles?”

“You could say that.” She looked down at her cup. “Promise that what I’m about to say does not leave this room?”

“Darling,” Edna scoffed. “You know me better than that!”

“It’s the wedding dress,” Wilhelmina admitted. “I’m 'avin' trouble finding one.”

“A wedding dress?” Edna raised an eyebrow. “That shouldn’t be worrying you. There are plenty of bridal shops in town-”

“Don’t I know it. I’ve been to five this week. None of them let me try anything on.”

At this, Edna’s eyes widened. “Whatever do you mean?”

A sigh. “Well… three of them asked me to leave because I was makin' the other patrons uncomfortable, one said I’d be too difficult to fit properly, and the last said I was makin' everyone uncomfortable _and_ I would be too difficult to fit.”

Edna’s tongue made a sort of ‘tsking’ noise. “Well, that simply won’t do! I won’t have it!”

“Erm, I’m not sure what you-”

“No need to worry, darling!” Edna looked Wilhelmina over, up and down. “Hm… Wider in the shoulders… and the middle probably. Smaller in the hips, unless… How do you feel about hoop skirts?”

“What? Why are you-”

“No questions! More answers!”

“But I don’t-”

“Isn’t it obvious? I will handle it.”

“You… you what?”

“I. Will. Make. The. Dress.”

“I… oh, Edna, you can’ be serious.”

“I’m always serious.” Silence. “You can laugh at that, darling. It was a joke.”

A nervous laugh. “But… the dress? I-I don’ know…”

“Darling, I can’t have you walking down the aisle in anything less than the perfect dress for you. No less than what any other woman would have.”

It was then that the groom-to-be walked past, unnoticed by the women.

“But surely-”

“No buts! You will have your dress designed by me, darling, I will accept no less.”

At this, Wallace halted and turned back to the two. “… I’m sorry, did I ‘ear that right?”

“You did,” Edna confirmed.

“… You’re making the dress?”

“Yes.”

A slight pause. “… I… don’t suppose you’d be satisfied with exposure… would you?”

Edna went very quiet for a moment, glaring up at Wallace through her Coke-bottle glasses, but glaring in such a way that he wasn’t entirely sure she was glaring at all.

“Erm…” He cleared his throat. “I-”

More silence.

“Is that a 'no'?”

Edna looked over at Wilhelmina flatly. “Would you be terribly upset if I were to murder your fiancé?”

“Please don’t.”

“I can get you a new one…”

“I like this one.” She turned to look at Wallace, eyes flashing. “No matter how stupid 'e can be sometimes.”

“What did I say?”

“Dear, asking an artist to work for exposure is a bit like asking a starving college student if they’d like an unpaid internship for the experience.”

Wallace, being intimately familiar with being a starving college student and with unpaid internships, suddenly paled quite considerably. “Sorry. I, erm, didn’t realize it was-”

“Tacky?”

“Disrespectful?”

“An insult to myself and my craft?”

“Sorry! Sorry! I just…” He sighed. “I know the dresses you make tend to be very fancy and professional, and… There's the issue of money and all, you know?”

Wilhelmina nodded, looking a touch embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Edna, but I don't know if we could afford-"

“Oh this I’d do for free, darling. A favor to a friend.” A pause. “… Do you two share a bank account?”

“Not really. I don’t like risking my financial independence after…” A cough. “… why do you ask?”

Edna sized Wallace up with her eyes. “I’ll make your tuxedo too. Full price.”


End file.
